


Guardian Angel

by Two_Knights_One_Asteroid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullies, Depression, Guardian Angel, Humanstuck, M/M, More tags to be added, Sadstuck, School Sucks, Suicide, Triggers, all i know its going to be long, dave fucking dies, dave likes to turn into a fucking cat, davekat - Freeform, daves a spooky ghost angel, i wrote it in a hospital, karkats sad and needs a hug, rosemary, tbh i dont even know how to fanfic will end, this fic is just triggering man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Knights_One_Asteroid/pseuds/Two_Knights_One_Asteroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which dave dies and comes back three years later so karkat does not follow his dumb footsteps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in September, but hey here it is  
> my shitty AU fanfic  
> http://tigers-art.tumblr.com/ check here for updates on what im doing and ask about the story if you like

Be The Boy==>

Its blury. You sit, back against your bathroom wall. Your phone buzzing but you could careless about that. You could care less about anything. This is why your here. Sitting in your bathroom. You never thought it would come to this. Maybe it could of been one of those epic scenes in a movie when the hero save everyone or someone but with the cost of his own life. Dying doing something that would make headlines. You guess this could make head lines, but not how you would like it to be. This is shameful and you know it. But hey. Just another thing for you to fuck up with right? Jesus Christ are you dizzy. You thought this shit would be fast, cut to black. Never to think of this shit again. Can that gOD DAMN buzzing stop. uhg. You think you'll take a little nap.

You're standing. Its black, warm. Comforting. Is this death? There's a door. A door?

Open the door ==>

You open the door. You're standing in your bath room. The door closed. Didn't you just open it? You look down. There you are sitting on the floor. But you'er standing. You're dead. You are on the floor dead. But how are you standing alive? Are you alive? Its cold. Why is it so cold in here? You look at your arms, cuts cuts cuts cuts, scabbed over. Scabbed over? But they were fresh. You look down at yourself. You look so small. So alone. Phone still buzzing. You try to pick it up. You cant pick it up. Your a ghost. A ghost? That sounds about right. How could there be two of you in one room. So ghosts are real. No heaven no hell. You try to leave the bathroom, you cant leave the bathroom. You cant open the door. Your hand goes through the knob. You try to go though the wall. You bump off the wall as if you'er alive. You look at your hand. What the fuck is going on. Is the Grim Reaper going to come get you or some shit? Or are you still locked to your body. Your body. You sit in front of your body. You look peace full. Face pale. Your shades must of fallen off. Dried tears on your face. You'er a peace full mess. 

You hear a door open. Its not the bathroom door. Dirk. Fuck. Dirks home. He calls for you. You hear the fear in his voice. Why are you here. You hear him pass the door. He's checking your room. Why are you still here. Why did you walk through that door. The bathroom door opens. Its dirk. He freezes. You stand there like someone just walked in on you killing the pope. Can he see you? He looks like he's going to vomit. He inches closer to you, walks right through you. He cant see you . You'er dead, a ghost. You try to exit the bathroom, you cant. But the doors open. there is a wall. A wall you cant see. Fuck. You turn. he's kneeing down next to you, your dead body. You feel sick, can ghost even get sick? Why are you here. He's crying. He never cries. Why are you here. You want to leave . He stands up and leaves pulling out his phone. His words echo in your head. You cant leave. You pace around, starting to tear yourself. You did not want this to happen, not like this. It was suppose to be over. Black, nothing, freedom. Why are you still here. He walks back in sitting down next to you. He pulls you into his arms and cradles you like a baby. Muttering words too light to hear.

You go in the shower to hide yourself away. You're standing in front of yourself again. You go back in the shower but you find yourself standing in front of yourself again. You cant hide. There's no hiding from your sins. Sins. Is this punishment? Punishment for the crime you committed? Is this your own personal hell? This is fucking sick. This is not freedom. People always talk about the sweet release of death but no, This is bitter. Dirk. He's texting. Who? You hear people. Police, Paramedics. Here to deal with your dead corpse. The room spins.

the rooms splits like an orange, little slice with different scenes. Within these slices are your friends. Your friends. The room spins. each slice passing you, john, Rose, Jade, Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya, on and on more people you know, passing, repeating. Going on in their life. Like a chain reaction their phones go off. Mostly you see confusion within the sea of faces as they roll pass. Some anger. Thinking this is one sick joke. Then you see the wave of sadness, grief roll over all of them. Like a bullet that never stops going. Shooting all your friends over and over and you caused it. You see them cry. The pain. The confusion. Asking the same question.

"Why Dave, Why did you do this? "

This is too much. You fall to your knees. You cant takes this. You shove your face into your hands. This is not right. You cry. Regret why did you do it. You have already forgotten the reason.  
Everything is white. You cant see. Your eyes filled with tears. There's a hand on your shoulder. You wipe away the tears. You'er standing. Why are you standing? You turn. Bro. He sees you, You can see him. You haven't seen him in years. You reach out to see if you can touch him. You can. You hug him. You hug him so tight you think you might have killed him if he was not already dead. He does not return the hug. He simple just stands there.

You are Dave Strider and you committed the most selfish act you could have ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is a smoll child and needs a hug

3 years later ==>

Karkat rested his head on his arms that were folded on his desk. His red eyes dull from his tiredness. It was nearly the end of the school day, he teacher let them end class early and have time to themselves. Now his peers were just chatting away, talking about their life. Some girl was talking about her sex life way to loud another kid talking about how much weed he has. Karkat fucking hated school. Ninth period seem to be longer then the whole day. The day started slow, each class being annoying dude to the idiot kids in it. He wished the teacher let them work to the bell at least it would make time go a little faster. On the bright side the group of total fuck wads did not bother him for the whole day. He was very thankful for that. Maybe he can go one day without being harassed for stupid shit.

The bell Rang. He sat up running his fingers through his dark copper hair. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out of the class room. Moving fast he made his way to his locker. He just wanted to get home as fast as he can. His locker was neat and tidy just how it should be. He does not know how people can handle messy lockers. Just thinking of crumpled up papers and just junk thrown together makes him cringe. He took out some shit he did not need from his bag and put it into his locker. once everything he needed and did not need was in the right place he closed his locker. Before he could even turn around a hand shot right past his face on to the locker. He jumped and turn around and god damn it. It was the assholes that always bugged him, guess he cant go one day with out being insulted by them. Nice to know. " Hey Vantass." one sneered. Lets call him asshole number one. Karkat picked up his backpack putting it on his back and said " You know that's not my name, asshole" he went to go walk away and asshole number two blocked his way. Karkat huffed in annoyance." Hey, where you going? we just got here. that's a rude way to treat your friends " asshole number two pouted in a mocking way. " First off, you are not my fucking friends. Far from it. Secondly I have places to be ". Again Karkat tried to move around him only to be blocked again. " I'm sure a lame fagbag like you doesn't have important places to be." it was asshole number one who spoke up. Karkat just glared right at him. " Stop looking at me with those freaky eyes. I don't want you to steal my soul or some shit " Asshole number one was getting pissed now. To bad for him " Then how about you leave me the fuck alone and then I wont have to look at a already soulless bastard like you" Karkat growled out. Asshole number one started getting closer to him. Making Karkat back right up into the lockers. He put a hand on the lockers and leaned over him. Asshole number two lurking behind him. " listen here faggot, when i tell you not to do something. You stop doing the stupid ass thing you do. Got it? " Karkat was still staring him down but he had it with this guy. Karkat spit right in his face. Not the best idea. Asshole number one backed up wiping the spit off his face saying a few curses. Karkat tried to make his escape but asshole number two pinned him back onto the lockers. After asshole number one recovered and went back to Karkat punching him right in the face " You gross little fuck! ". Karkat was dazed. His stomach dropping. All the courage he had left him. He's going to have the shit beaten out of him by two people and he cant even fight back. He fucking hated how small and weak he was. He was preparing for another punch when something whacked him on the head. He whipped around to the person who hit him. It was Terezi. Why the fuck is she here. Wheres her aid? God damn it Terezi. " Why the fuck did you hit me?!" asshole number one pretty much snarled at her. "I'm just serving sweet justice to some asshole" she grinned looking at him." Now if you know what is best for you, you will walk away" She said smugly leaning on her cane. He walked up to her. God Terezi stop getting yourself into shit. " May i remind you hitting a blind girl is a pretty weak move." asshole number one just stared at her for a few moments then turned around to Karkat. " So i guess that's all for today, see you tomorrow Vantass. We will make sure next time your little friend isn't here to protect you" he laughed, asshole number two let you go and they both walked off. Karkat was not going to school tomorrow, nope not even stepping outside. He rubbed the side of his face where he was hit. He hopped that his face wont bruise. His dad would have a fit. He snapped out of his thoughts when Terezi put a hand on his shoulder. He must of been ignoring her, oops. " Hey, you ok?" she looked worried. Even though she cant see shit she must know you looked lost as fuck. "Yeah i'm fine" Karkat replied to her. She gave you the ' I know you are bullshitting me' face. " How bad did they hurt you?" he sighed " Its not bad, don't worry about it" again with the 'I know you are bullshitting me ' face. "Really I am. " he shook his head." Do you know what time it is? "

 

" Half past i'm blind " Karkat face palmed. How the fuck could he for get that. He was just thinking about how she was blind " I'm so fucking sorry. God damn it I'm so stupid. " "Karkat its fine" " No its not! we have been friends for how long now? And i forget you're blind? " " Karkat" she placed her hands on his shoulders again " Chill the fuck out. ". He let out a heavy sigh.

" There you are Terezi i'v been looking all over for you!" Karkat turned his head. Looks like Terezi aid finally found her. " You really need to stop running off like that! You could get hurt! " Terezi just smiles at her " Oh yes, how could i forget that my life is in consent danger when you are not around. What will i do with out you Mrs. J " she turned back to Karkat " Well i have to be going now, Latula will get mad if i keep her waiting to long.". Both of them say their good byes and wave each other off. Karkat pulled out his phone and fuck hes going to miss the bus. He starts walking as fast as he can to the door that lead to where the buses are. when he gets there just in time to watch them all drive off. He cursed under his breath and bonked his head on the door. Some wise guy made a remark about how that is not how you use the door. He gave them a not so friendly fuck you. They just laughed and he rolled his eyes.

Now you'd think its cold, raining maybe even snowing. With fast winds but no. Its a fucking heat wave, and what was he wearing? Jeans and a hoodie that he hates to take off in public. He didn't even have a water bottle or money for one. Dads at work so he cant even call him for a ride. No, he has to walk over a mile home. He sighed before heading out into the heat. It was hot and humid out. After about 7 minutes of walking he was already sweating like a cold drink in the summers heat. He was suffering. His face still hurt a bit, he was tired, thirsty, hot as fuck and he still was not even close to his house. After another 5 minutes he had it and unzipped his jacket. It was like opening a oven. It felt good but it was still hot as fuck. He traded onward hoping he wont suffer a heat stroke.

After about 46 minutes he got home. Taking out his keys and opening the door. He walking in and Jesus fuck was he thankful for AC. He closed the door and went to the kitchen. It was so nice to be home, in ac. It was truly heaven on earth, for now. He grabbed a water and headed to his room. Tossing his bag aside also removing his hoodie revealing thin white lines on his arms. He flopped onto his bed taking a long sip of the water. Basking in the cool air laying back on his pillows. It was so quite and peaceful in the room. Along with the soft hum of the ac. He could lay here forever.

Actually be Karkat ==>

Your day was ok, it went along slowly but smoothly until the assholes showed up. The school lunch wasn't even that bad today. still shit but tolerable. Sitting alone wasn't that bad either. You got some reading in. You were reading this great new novel that came out. It was pretty good so far. Seeing the other kids with their friend groups at their tables kinda made you want to have some, but yet again you probably get annoyed as soon as you got them. you'd yell at them and make them hate you. You roll on to your side on the bed. You don't even know how you had your small friend group. You can snap at them and they don't even care. Maybe they are just pretending. They just really feel bad for you and that's why they're your friends. They really don't care about you- and nope you are not thinking about this. This is stupid.  
You pull out your phone and ear buds putting them in. You start blasting music into your ears to block out any thought. Pulling the blanket over yourself snuggling in. It was getting cold now due to the sweat on you, gross. You zone out into the music wanting to forget everything about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


End file.
